


So Wrong

by Misty1886



Series: The Patsy Cline Chronicles [3]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Patsy Cline song, M/M, Sad, So is Champ, Techno is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1886/pseuds/Misty1886
Summary: The old cliché of you don't know what you've got 'till it's gone.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: The Patsy Cline Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550500
Comments: 34
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again with another story based on a Patsy Cline song.
> 
> This one is multi-chaptered, I'll update the tags as I go along.

_I've been so wrong, for so long_

_Thought I could live without the love that you give_

_I was wrong, oh, so wrong_

Type made his way back to his dorm after spending the afternoon with Techno. He'd had another fight with Tharn and had needed to clear his head.

He hated that Tharn made him feel so good; hated how he craved Tharn's touch; hated himself for wanting it so much.

He was confused. For as long as he could remember, he's hated gay people. He's not even sure why. No, that's lie. He knows why, he just refuses to think about it. He buries those memories deep down.

Type sighed and opened his dorm room door. The sight that greeted him, made him stop and blink in shock.

There were boxes scattered around Tharn's side of the room. Said man came out of the bathroom carrying his toiletries.

"What's going on? Where are you going?" Type asked.

"Moving out." Tharn replied without looking at him.

"What?"

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it? Looks like you got it." Tharn said, his voice void of emotion. It made Type shiver.

"You can't just leave!"

"I was hoping to have finished before you came back." Tharn mused, ignoring Type's comment.

"Are you listening? You can't just leave!" Type said raising his voice.

"Why not? You clearly don't want me around. You push me away every time I so as much as try to touch you in public. I'm not some cheap whore you can have whenever you feel like it." 

"Oh, so it's my fault? You're the one that left marks on my neck whilst I was passed out!"

"I apologised for that! You're the one that suggested we sleep together in the first place. You _asked_ me." Tharn began to raise his voice too. His fists clenched at his sides. 

Type didn't have an answer for that. It was true, it had been his idea. But he was damned if he was going to lose this argument.

"Don't pretend like you didn't jump at the chance to get me into bed. You were eyeing me up like a piece of meat way before I said anything. It doesn't matter anyway, it meant nothing to me."

As soon as he said the words, he wished he could have taken them back. Those moments he spent with Tharn meant everything to him. He treasured every one of them.

Why couldn't he just say it? Why did he have to be such an arsehole all the time?

"Guess it's a good thing I'm leaving then."

Type felt like a bucket of ice had been dumped over him.

"You won't have to deal with me now." Tharn looked straight into Type's eyes as he spoke.

Type could see the tears gathering in the corners of Tharn's eyes. He could see the hurt swimming in them.

Before he could stop himself, more words came tumbling from his mouth.

"Yeah you're right. It is a good thing. It's not like I'm gonna miss you."

Why?! Why did he keep talking?

Tharn turned away from him. Type sensed the argument was over and decided to leave. He couldn't bare to stay any longer.

He never saw the tears that fell from Tharn's eyes and didn't notice the ones falling from his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been 3 days, but Type is suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! 
> 
> In this chapter, Type has an inner conversation with himself, so I've tried to make it easier to understand by using bold and bold italics. Hopefully it'll make sense when you read it.
> 
> Enjoy!

3 days.

3 days since Tharn had moved out. And Type? Well, he wasn't doing too good. He never realised just how much Tharn's presence helped him sleep. Never realised how he chased the nightmares away.

Type shot up in his bed; drenched in sweat and panting hard. His eyes darted around the room. He was in his dorm. He was safe. But he was alone.

_Alone._

Tharn was gone and he wasn't coming back.

"I need you." Type whined to himself then quickly shook his head.

No. He didn't need Tharn. Everyone has nightmares from time to time. There was no need to make such a big deal out of it.

Taking a deep breath, Type reigned in his emotions and settled down again.

Type didn't sleep anymore that night.

The following morning Type resembled the walking dead. His skin was pale, his eyes were glazed over and there were bags underneath them. His movements were sluggish and unco-ordinated as he made his way to class.

"What happened to you?" Techno asked as Type (quite literally) dropped into the chair next to him.

"Nothing."

"Really? Doesn't seem like nothing to me."

"No-one asked you Ai Nosey." Type muttered in reply

"Are you missing Ai Tharn?"

Type's eyes blazed in anger. How dare Techno accuse him of missing that... Handsome, sexy amazing in be- Type shock his head to clear those traitorous thoughts.

"No! I don't miss him. I'm finally free of him. It's great having the dorm to myself."

_Liar._

"Right. If you say so." Techno looked skeptical, but he didn't want to be on the recieving end of Type's anger: he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Type hardly took anything in during class. The Professor's voice was mere background noise compared to the noise in his head.

_**Great having the dorm to yourself huh?** _

**Of course. I don't need Tharn. The sex was good but that's it.**

_**Just good? I think not.** _

**Okay, it was amazing. No-one's ever made me feel like that before. But it was just sex. No strings attached.**

_**Ha! Please, like you actually believe that. Me thinks Type doth protest too much.** _

"Shut up!" 

"Type? Are you okay?" Techno asked, looking concerned.

Type came crashing back to reality. He'd just shouted at himself. In class. In front of everyone.

He couldn't deal with this right now. His inner turmoil was too much. He grabbed his bag and left, ignoring his Professor's shouts to return to his seat.

Type had no destination in mind, he just walked. By some form of luck (good or bad depending on your point of view), Type found himself in the music department.

Ruffling his hair in annoyance, Type leant against the nearest wall and tried to organise his thoughts.

He missed Tharn. No matter what he told Techno - what he told himself - he missed him. So why couldn't he just go and find Tharn and tell him?

Because that would mean admitting he was wrong. That would make him vulnerable. Make him more susceptible to heartbreak. To cause pain he wasn't sure he could cope with.

But would it really be any worse than what he was already going through? The nightmares of his past were haunting him once again and he had no-one to turn to. 

Type was pulled out of his brooding by the sound of a familiar laugh. Type's heart fluttered at the sound. He'd missed it. God, how he'd missed it.

He saw Tharn walking just a little way off with another guy.

Type felt anger and jealousy run through him. Had Tharn moved on already?

Oh.

Type hadn't considered that maybe Tharn had moved on, or was starting to. He swallowed the lump that had formed in this throat. 

Really, he couldnt blame Tharn for moving on. He'd done nothing but push him away. Constantly saying that Tharn was nothing more than a sex friend to him. 

He just didn't think it would hurt so much to see Tharn so happy without him around. To see him so happy with _someone else._

Tharn turned from his friend and his eyes met Type's.

Type felt like a deer caught in headlights. What should he do now? Run? 

Tharn's smile disappeared. Tharn didn't look happy to see him. He looked angry No, he looked fuming.

Type's chest clenched. He rubbed the spot over his heart as if it would ease the pain.

It didn't.

Tears formed in Type's eyes. He'd lost his chance. Tharn wasn't pleased to see him because he'd already moved on. He'd found someone else to make him happy.

And that, hurt more than any punch to the face ever could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! This has had more of a response than I ever thought possible. It's really motivated me to keep going 😘
> 
> Also, I have the ending of this planned. Actually, I have 2 endings. I haven't decided which one I'm going to use yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not so easy to win someone back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next Chapter! I had wanted to get this up sooner, but work has been a bit much.  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

If Type had been feeling sad before, he was down right depressed now. He couldn't get the image of Tharn and that other boy out of his head.

It hurt. It hurt so fucking much. Is this what being heartbroken felt like?

It must be. Nothing else could hurt this much. But what did he do now? He was at a complete loss.

Did he try to move on? Or did he try to get Tharn back?

Getting Tharn back was the most appealing but Type didn't believe he could pull it off.

The guy that Type had seen Tharn with, he couldn't complete with him.

Type knew he was attractive, he's been told several times, but he wouldn't say he was anything special.

Looking back, he wonders what Tharn saw in him. 

What did Tharn see in him?

Was it that he'd been a challenge? That he didn't give into Tharn's charming smile? (Well, not at first anyway).

That must have been it. There was no other explanation as to why Tharn wanted him - at least in Type's mind.

Once that thought entered his head, Type's mind spiralled into the abyss.

He'd never been the sort of person to let his thoughts get the better of him, but he couldn't help it.

The thought that Tharn had only wanted him because he posed a challenge made him feel like a joke. Like Tharn had played him like a fine-tuned instrument (accurate metaphor considering he's a musician).

No.

Type was not going to sit there and drown in despair. He was a man of action. He always had been. Actions speak louder than words as the saying goes.

This time however, Type knew he had to use his words more than his actions to get Tharn back. It wasn't going to be easy. He wasn't great with words - unless he was cussing someone - but for Tharn he was willing to try.

Getting off his bed and heading to the bathroom, Type gave himself a pep talk.

"Everything you feel; say it. No more hiding. No more lies."

Type splashed water on his face and looked at his reflection. He could do this. He wasn't about to give up.

He wasn't about to give Tharn up.

Walking to the music department, Type felt nerves and uncertainty build up inside him.

What if Tharn didn't accept his apology? What if he really had moved on? Well, he'd never know unless he tried. 

Type saw Tharn walking down the path towards him; his eyes glued to his phone.

This was his chance!

Tharn looked up from his phone and saw Type. He stopped in his tracks and then turned to leave. That was not a good start. However, Type was determined.

"Tharn! Tharn wait please!" Type shouted, running to catch up with him.

Funny how he was now the one to do all the running.

"What do you want? I'm meeting a friend, so make it quick." Tharn replied, almost sounding bored.

His tone shocked Type, the nerves kicked up again. He couldn't fuck this up.

"I'm sorry." 

"That's it? That's all you've got to say?" Tharn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I mean yes! I mean... AHH!" 

Why was this so hard? He had a whole speech planned. He'd practiced in front of the mirror and everything.

"If that's all you've got, then we're done here." Tharn said turning to leave.

Type looked up in dismay. 

Tharn was _walking away._

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Type went to give chase when he saw the guy from the other day walk up to Tharn and sling his arm around Tharn's shoulders.

Tharn's face lit up when he saw him.

It felt like a stab to the chest.

Tharn really didn't need him anymore. He had that guy to make him happy now.

Type's shoulders slumped and with a heavy heart, he made his way back to his dorm.

He was completely unaware of the eyes that followed his retreating form. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how am I doing? Again, thank you for all the love you're sending this! 💞
> 
> I torture Type far too much, I know but he needs to learn his lesson! 
> 
> One more chapter to go guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here you go. We've reached the end. I do apologise for it being so late but I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. This has had over 1000 hits. That's unreal to me, so thank you all, it's really inspired me to keep going.

The next few days all blurred into one for Type and it was starting to take its toll.

Techno was worried for his friend. He'd never known Type to be like this. 

He voiced his concerns to Champ.

"I think it's to do with Ai Tharn."

"Really? I thought Type hated him." Champ said surprised.

"There's a thin line between love and hate my friend." Techno replied.

"Wait, you think Type is in love with Tharn?!"

"Of course. I always suspected there was something going on between those two. Type's current behaviour just confirms my theory!" Techno said with a smile. 

He then sighed. 

"But I am worried about Type. He's not eating properly. Most people wouldn't notice the difference, but he's my best friend. I know."

"What are you going to do?" Champ asked.

"Well, I do have a plan. But I need a bit of help..."

"Oh no. I'm not getting involved."

"Please! I need you! He's less likely to slap you than he is me."

Champ looked at Techno's pleading face and sighed.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

***

The persistent knocking on his door was slowly driving Type insane. He thought whoever it was would have gotten the hint after he didn't answer the first time.

Obviously not.

Stumbling from his bed, he wrenched the door open and got ready to give the person on the other side a piece of his mind. It was probably Techno.

"Listen Ai Arsehole, what's the big id-"

"Hey." Champ said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Look, you can't stay shut in here forever like a hermit. Get yourself sorted man."

Type blinked in shock at his friend. His eyes then narrowed.

"Did Ai 'No send you here?"

"Err..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Fine. He did send me. But the fact still remains, go and get your man. Stop wallowing in self pity."

"I tried. It didn't work." Type said quietly.

"You tried? Like actually tried? You know with words?" Techno's head appeared over Champ's shoulder.

"I said I was sorry."

"That's it? No wonder he didn't take you back." Techno said, shaking his head.

Type's eyes flared; Techno continued to use Champ as a shield.

"Look, Tharn is clearly a romantic. You think a simple I'm sorry is going to cut it? You need to show emotion! One that isn't anger."

"I hate to agree with the idiot, but he has a point." Champ said.

"Oi!" Techno protested. "Anyway, maybe it's for the best. He wasn't really good for you."

"What did you just say?"

I said-"

"I know what you said, and you're wrong! Tharn is perfect for me. He's kind, caring and he's patient with me. His smile makes me want to smile even on a bad day. I'll prove you wrong!" Type said, passion flowing through his voice.

He grabbed his shoes and jacket, then slammed the door closed behind him.

"That worked better than I expected." Champ said after Type was out of sight.

"I told you it'd work. Drinks on you tonight." Techno said slapping Champ's shoulder as he walked by.

"Hey, that wasn't the deal! Hey, Ai 'No!" 

***

Type hung around the music department watching for Tharn. He was just about to give up when he spotted him, thankfully alone.

"Tharn!" He called.

Tharn stopped at the the shout of his name, but went to start walking again as Type drew nearer.

"Tharn please, just, listen to me. If you want to walk away after, I won't stop you. But please just let me talk." Type begged.

Tharn crossed his arms, his face gave nothing away.

"I hope it's better than last time."

Type cringed at Tharn's words. 

The memory of his botched attempt to win Tharn back was one he was trying to forget.

"I'm not very good with words, but for you I'll try. I was scared by what I felt for you. I've spent so many years saying I hate gays after what happened to me."

Type stopped and took a breath. He couldn't lose his cool now.

"Then you came into my life and flipped it completely upside down. I was so confused. You made me happy, you made me feel _special_ and I... I was terrified. I didn't know what to do, so I took all those feelings and turned it into anger and just took it out on you."

Tears were gathering in the corners of Type's eyes.

"It hurt so much when you moved out. But my stupid pride wouldn't let me tell you. I let you go. I thought I could live without you. But I was wrong, so wrong. And I'm so sorry."

The tears were falling when Type finished speaking.

Tharn said nothing.

The silence stretched on. And then - 

"You're an idiot."

Type startled at Tharn's words.

"You're an idiot, but you're _my_ idiot."

Tharn pulled Type into a right embrace. One which Type happily fell into. He wrapped his arms around Tharn and buried his face in Tharn's neck; tears still flowing.

"I was ready to forgive you last time." Tharn said.

"What? Why didn't you then?!" Type asked, annoyance setting in.

"I needed to make sure you were serious. I didn't want to forgive you and then things went back to how they were before."

The annoyance faded.

"I promise it won't." Type said, gazing lovingly at Tharn.

"I know." Tharn said smugly.

Type huffed.

"Jerk."

Tharn smirked and pulled Type closer.

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is the ending everyone wanted ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ^^


End file.
